


【不值一提的分手】(下)13-16

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	【不值一提的分手】(下)13-16

  
13.  
  
  
  
  
  
“哪里？！”堂本光一拼命地低头看，脖子上那个很浅的吻痕却处于视线盲区之中。  
  
“……你拍完床戏了？”他用力地戳了戳那块。  
  
“前天拍的……”堂本光一放弃了扒拉着自己的脖子，有些僵硬地看向自己，“其实之前就想来找你的，但是好不容易进入状态……所以想着等激烈的戏拍完再来找你…”  
  
“……呜哇…”堂本刚苦笑了一下，上下打量着那个痕迹，“真是吓我一跳……”  
  
“那孩子很敬业……”  
  
“……认真挺好的。”  
  
对方又低头看了看：“…真的啊…？”  
  
天然到这份上也是很可以了，堂本刚无处安放的情绪憋了一会儿还是收回来，好整以暇地问：“怎么拍的？”  
  
“哈？”男人的表情像自己也要去拍BL电影似的。  
  
“你们怎、么、拍的，”他凑近了一点，居高临下地在堂本光一嘴上嘬了一口，轻声说，“他先亲你的？你怎么抱他的？拍的时候只剩内裤了？”  
  
“裤子穿得好好的呢，”堂本光一也无奈地说，“只拍上半身！上半身！”  
  
“你啊，”堂本刚一用力又把人按在地上，后悔地叹了一口气，“我现在真的嫉妒得要命，嫉妒到看不下去，嫉妒到想把那孩子扔进日本海。”  
  
说这话后，身下的人倒是笑了，就乖乖地任自己按着。  
  
“他先亲你的？”堂本刚扬了扬眉毛。  
  
堂本光一觉得很好笑似的点点头。  
  
“上衣都脱了？”  
  
“脱了。”  
  
啊啊，胸肌腹肌都让别人摸了，堂本刚觉得自己很悲惨地撇起嘴。  
  
“硬了吗？”  
  
“没有，”底下人舔了舔嘴又说，“但是现在…”  
  
“看样子，”他撇着嘴又戳了戳那个吻痕，“小年轻在上面？”  
  
“一开始，在上面。”  
  
  
盘问到这里堂本刚再也忍不住了，俯身狠狠地压住了对方憋不住笑的嘴角，并又用牙齿轻轻咬着：“一点都不藏着掖着，可以啊。”他抓住堂本光一精壮的胳膊，往另一边脖子舔去，稍稍打开嘴衔住一小片皮肤，将唇瓣压入那散发着熟悉香水味的脖颈，慢条斯理地剔除掉口腔里的空气，听见旁边的喉结处传来一声低沉的喘息。  
  
“别抱怨哦。”十来秒后堂本刚抬起头，往男人下颌上亲了亲，接着慢慢往下开垦，从锁骨到胸膛，从侧腰到腹外斜肌，所到之处都给人留下了深深浅浅的印记。他两三下扒下运动裤，从紧绷的黑色内裤里解放出了对方的性器。  
  
“唔……大腿内侧也来一个吧。”  
  
右手抚上血脉偾张的性器，左手扒着温暖的大腿根部，这里堂本光一专属的气息最浓，他吻了吻上翘的柱身，却又置之不顾地跟旁边那一片肌肤较真。这人还真是浑身的肌肉都硬得要命，难怪以前总沉迷自己大腿这片区域，这么一看还真是自己吃亏。  
  
“唔……Tsuyo……”对胀大的性器放置一边，导致男人难捱地喘了一声，叫起自己的名字来，有一丝央求的意味。  
  
“他有没有隔着裤子碰到你这里？”堂本刚半虚着握着他，置若罔闻对方加速的气息。  
  
“记不清了……”  
  
“记不清？”  
  
“怎么可能记得……”  
  
“…那就是有啰？”  
  
“反正我根本…根本没有反应，”堂本光一撑着坐起来，稍稍呲了呲牙，“……你再这样我直接抱你去卧室了。”  
  
“好嘛好嘛，但是要射的时候说一句，不许射嘴里。”  
  
他终于专心帮对方舔起来，虽然无数次的实践证明自己只能含到很浅的地方。年轻时曾经勉强过让鼻尖埋进耻毛，结果就是嘴角肿了起来，心疼得堂本光一只要感觉到自己往深去一点就连忙阻止。  
  
堂本光一真的很爱自己。他在心底轻轻笑了，不由自主地让爱人的此处没入到更里面去，坠欢重拾的巨大喜悦催使着自己去用力吮吸，用舌头去划膨起的软沟，果不其然就听到堂本光一艰难地说：“Tsuyo不能这么深……”  
  
他能感觉到嘴角摩擦时产生的热度，知道这是过后又要肿起来的前兆，但这一丁点热度宛若被吞噬在火海中的小火苗，跟吞吐中的滚烫比起来不算什么。  
  
“…唔…Tsuyo…”  
  
自己也真的很爱堂本光一，这已经变成了平淡的事实。听着男人在此处的喘气声，意识到自己很喜欢听他伴随着这样的喘息叫自己的名字，且在勾起欲望的同时让人安心。  
  
有时起玩心会舔一点射出来的东西，这次也一样。堂本刚蓄意滋事地抹掉嘴边的液体后，果然引得身下的狼一个反扑就抱起自己往卧室床上扔。  
  
  
  
  
还真是小别胜新婚。  
  
  
  
他陷在柔软的枕头里等着人进来，可天不随人愿，眼尖的堂本光一一眼就看到了床头柜上的那本漫画：“咦？”  
  
  
堂本刚一怔，顿时翻身把自己埋进枕头里：“啊……真是的。”  
  
这下惨了。  
  
“躲什么啊，”结果堂本光一就笑着把自己翻过来，右手还捏着那本漫画，“为什么你家里会有这本漫画啊。”  
  
除了是我买的还能怎样。堂本刚气打不从一出来地缄口不言。  
  
“啊，还放在床头柜上，莫非……”  
  
大尾巴狼又舔了舔嘴唇，笑得眼白都没了：“好，现在换我的提问时间。”  
  
“……谁怕谁。”  
  
“你睡前看这本漫画？”  
  
“是又怎么样。”  
  
堂本刚做出要吃人的样子，殊不知在对方看起来更好调戏了。  
  
“会看着漫画用手做吗？”  
  
他仍然三缄其口，于是堂本光一低下头在自己鼻尖亲了亲：“做了几次？”  
  
“……记不清了。”  
  
“记不清？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“…那就是有啰？”  
  
等于承认就承认吧，他终于看到男人心满意足地扔开漫画，视线只集中到自己眼前来。  
  
“Tsuyo，”堂本光一轻柔地拨开自己额前的头发，“我这阵子一直在想27岁时的你，我总觉得那时候的你爱我爱到憋不在心里，还总因此得意洋洋，可现在回想起来你又像是……总是想去证明什么。”  
  
堂本刚安静地躺着。  
  
“……是我没能给你的？你不知道我有多爱你吗？”  
  
倒是你啊……他看着男人，不管是27岁的你还是现在的你，也总是用不温不火的语气说这种让人摇摇欲坠的话。  
  
肩头往下全是自己给的吻痕，最深的，都是自己给的。累计下来的伤痕变成染井吉野，像花瓣缠绕在身。  
  
大概从一开始他就不觉得自己能离得开堂本光一。  


“Tsuyo……”  
  
堂本刚用力把男人抱住：“……已经不用管这些了，快进来。”  
  
“那现在——”

  
“赶紧，进来。”  
  
  
  
  
  
14.  
  
  
  
  
  
被大尾巴狼干了个天翻地覆，完事后堂本刚从头发丝到脚趾头都湿透了。他晕头转向地躺在床上，身边的人又闲着没事干似的拿起漫画翻，只听到一个劲地说什么“果然那个漫画家还真是厉害啊……”  
  
好久没做屁股痛，堂本刚一动也不想动躺着装死，堂本光一又问：“吃晚饭了吗？”  
  
“吃了……”  
  
“吃的什么？”  
  
“……在外面随便吃了点。”  
  
又传来纸页飒飒飒的声音。  
  
“……你明天不拍戏？”他忍不住问。  
  
“十一点去。”  
  
“那你还不回家休息。”  
  
“我把洗漱用品又扛回来了。”  
  
“……哈？”顾不上还有点疼的后穴，堂本刚翻身朝向堂本光一的方向，对方平躺着把漫画举过头顶，眉眼噙着计划通的微笑。  
  
“……放哪儿了？”  
  
“放洗手间了。”  
  
他又往男人那边挪了一点，不满地摁下堂本光一拿着书的手，皱着眉说：“那你等会儿睡客房去。”  
  
“我不怕你踢我。”  
  
“你——”堂本刚刹了刹急切，放缓声音说，“你今天有休息吗？”  
  
他把堂本光一的脸也掰过来，先前一直没能好好地看这张脸，汗水亮晶晶地粘在侧颊，本来好好的双眼皮凹了一只进去，大小眼又严重了。  
  
“你根本没好好睡觉吧。”  
  
“唔，也不是……”对方想辩解一下，停了停还是老实地招了，“昨晚那场一直拍到今天中午，两点多吃了个午饭，回家洗漱完睡了两个小时……就来找你了。”  
  
“……赶紧去客房睡去，”堂本刚抢过漫画，“没收，快去。”  
  
可堂本光一不缓不疾地也靠过来，就名正言顺地跟自己面对面躺着：“好久没抱着你睡了，该去客房睡的时候我自然会去客房的。”说着就要抱上来，堂本刚眼疾手快地把人推开：“等等等等——”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“你就打算在我这裸睡了是吧。”堂本刚叹了一口气，掀开被子走下床去，在旁边的衣柜里掏出一条短裤穿上，再把灯关上才回到床上躺好。堂本光一见状伸手把自己捞到怀里，在冷气的作用下湿淋淋的胸口已经变得干燥起来，但暖得一塌糊涂。堂本刚随遇而安地把额头往对方胸前埋了埋，觉得相方真的是瘦了，连胸肌都不如一年前有弹性了。  
  
  
“先同居一阵子吧……”堂本光一絮絮叨叨着。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“以后也像以前一样偶尔让我抱着睡吧……”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“就算分开住，录完节目可以一起吃个饭再回家……”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“还有就是我们以前几乎都不打电话……”  
  
堂本刚也伸手环住男人的腰，他总喜欢去摸背后正中央的那条脊线。  
  
“以后也多给我打电话发短信……”  
  
“Kochan……”他迟疑了一下，“主题曲，经纪人跟我说了。”  
  
“嗯…接吗？”  
  
“如果你想接。”  
  
“太好了……”堂本光一似乎在自己头顶上亲了一口，含含糊糊地说，“想听……”  
  
“……好好，你还睡不睡了。”  
  
“睡，睡……”  
  
  
哄了半天人终于睡了，且几乎是一停下说话就沉沉地睡过去。即便堂本光一向来睡觉安静又不出声，堂本刚仍然能从微妙的气息变化中判断出这个人到底是睡是醒。他以前喜欢在堂本光一睡着的时候对人说点有的没的话，绝不会被抓包。  
  
还是太熟悉了。  
  
洗发水，沐浴露的味道，他在黑暗里仔细地嗅了嗅，也没变。  
  
从前不是没在对方家里住过，但要么是想做了，要么是正好有事讲，好像必须得做点什么才行。经常想给堂本光一打电话，但拨号前自己想有什么事是要告诉他的吗，没有。无事不上门好像成了既定准则，想要的太多，贪得无厌，好不容易变回一个人，嫉妒又支撑不了自己一路往前不回头看。  
  
被人戳着后背，结果一回头王子骑着马跟在后面，还非要把自己拉上马。走路好累啊真的好累，那就重新抱我上去吧。  
  
  
在温暖的怀里多留了会儿，堂本刚琢磨着堂本光一应该是睡死了，松开手轻轻地从臂弯里退了出来，去玄关收拾化成水的雪糕，去书房接着写了一会儿歌。  
  
不行，这会儿写出来又是甜腻了的情歌，再次作罢。  
  
他还是想让男人睡个好觉，于是十一点左右自己去客房收拾收拾了。睡前想起刷牙时摆在旁边那套多出来的漱口杯牙刷，把被子拉到鼻梁上笑了起来。  
  
  
  
  
  
15.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
岩佐觉得十分奇怪，明明是其乐融融的录节目现场，却不知是不是自己的错觉，总觉得哪里怪怪的。  
  
  
“我相方真是承蒙你关照了呢。”虽然刚前辈先前也这样说了，这一次的语气到底哪里不一样。  
  
“嗯，真的是…很认真，很敬业的孩子呢。”光一前辈你明明在夸着我吧，为什么眼神飘忽地看着另一边。  
  
嘛，不过早就听说Kinki两位有外人融不进去的磁场，大概习惯就好。小孩儿又拍了怕自己的脑袋，打起十二分的精神。  
  
  
  
“我家…这位，”开场仍在进行，堂本刚怕了拍堂本光一的肩，“好像很喜欢你这种类型的男孩子呢。”  
  
“哪有……”堂本光一目光躲闪。  
  
“我……也很喜欢光一前辈这种类型的男人呢。”岩佐心想这是抛梗吧，一本正经地点点头，果然一圈staff大笑起来。  
  
“那二位在拍摄的时候，”堂本刚举着空气麦到小年轻跟前，“有擦出什么爱的火花吗？”  
  
哇……这综艺感真不是盖的，岩佐害怕地吞下一口唾沫，还没来得及开口。  
  
“哪、哪有什么爱的火花！”  
  
可是光一前辈您为什么这么老实啊！  
  
“不过……”他决定制造一些综艺效果，“光一前辈虽然很帅气很男前，会害羞这一点倒是很可爱呢。”  
  
“啊，这样这样，”堂本刚边听边点头，“kiss的时候也会害羞吗。”  
  
“不是一般的害羞呢，但是认真演的时候超——级让人ドキドキ。”  
  
……欸？刚才刚前辈顶了一下舌头？  
  
“干脆……你们交往吧。”堂本刚一脸认真地推搡了一下堂本光一。  
  
“什、什么交往啊！”  
  
  
  
  
「堂本光一前辈，今天综艺感为0哦。」  
  
  
  
  
即使做好了心理准备，堂本光一仍然觉得自己里里外外出了一身冷汗。  
  
  
  
  
「呐，我去片场探班好不好？」  
同居的第三天恋人就这么问，他一口咖啡差点喷出来。  
  
“你，想干嘛。”  
  
“去看看你跟别人怎么亲热的……”  
  
“绝对，一定，千万，”堂本光一重重地把自己的专属咖啡杯搁在桌上，“不可以来！！”  
  
  
好在拍摄本来就没剩几天，还都是些小片段，一边提防着不怀好意的恋人一边就杀青了。回家后堂本刚正好拉着行李箱也放置好了日常用品，累得没力气做，两人腻歪了一会儿就直接上床睡倒了。  


  
“光一さん跟刚さん前阵子是怎么……？”后来经纪人终于忍不住问。  
  
“就……有点意见不合而已。”  
  
“现在问题解决了？”  
  
“解决了。”  
  
“那…你们俩小心点哦，”新的编曲交到手上，“别都到现在了结果让狗仔抓到什么。”  
  
说到底经纪人这么多年不可能一点也不知情。  
  
“嗯……不会的。”  
  
“也别再吵架了，我两头跑很难做的。”  
  
不是吵架啦。  


“嗯…也不会了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
16.  
  
  
  
  
  
进入后期制作后，宣番节目的录制提上日程，歌曲制作也开始了。不知不觉夏天已经过去，但炎热在初秋还未消散。  
  
由于复婚的蜜月期还没过，两个人你住我家我住你家，虽然说要像情侣那样打电话，却半点机会也没有。  
  
  
  
从前不同居的其中一个原因是作息时间合不上，不过这阵子堂本光一忙得很堂本刚闲得很，一个比平常早睡一个比平常晚睡，竟然得空相安无事地在同一张床睡了好多次。  
  
堂本光一先前说“我不怕你踢我”，因为确实自己先前踢过。当他静静地钻研着堂本光一的睡颜时，就会想起27岁后每一次跟男人一起睡觉都是翻云覆雨后的满足与空虚。  
  
其实每一次也…都是开心的。这是只会在回想时才变质变味的片段，在一年前成为了沉舟的积羽，却在此刻放大了数倍平淡的窃喜。他知道自己不再惜指失掌了。  
  
  
这天他在堂本光一家，早早地就抱着被子去了客房。  
  
“明天我早起去拍连载的杂志。”他冲客厅里无聊换着台裸着上半身的男人说了一声。  
  
“哦哦。”电视的声音一下子就小声到听不见了。  
  
“没关系，你家客厅离客房这么远，再大声点我也听不到。”  
  
“唔…算了，反正都是没意思的节目。”  
  
于是堂本刚就抱着被子停在远处的客房门口跟男人扯皮：“那你看什么，去打游戏不就好了。”  
  
“也没那么多时间。”  
  
“那你睡了得了。  
  
“还不困嘛。”  
  
“…小心直接在沙发上睡着了，”他被这麻烦的人逗笑了，“这天气别开空调。”  
  
  
堂本刚关上房门，把被子抖开躺上了床去。客房的窗开了一条缝，秋日夜晚的风吹进来已经完全不需要开空调了，凉飕飕的。  
  
被子上附着着堂本光一用的洗涤剂的气味，是昨天刚从烘干机里取出来被单。躺了一会儿觉得那条缝里吹进来的冷风正对着肩膀，又爬起来关窗，不经意地看到月亮，不知是不是正好十五的圆月的关系，周围的星星都被衬得明亮了许多。  
  
他突然想跑去客厅帮那个中年死宅把落地窗的窗帘拉开，并告诉他今晚的月亮和星星都很好看，这个仅在心里占据盈尺之地的想法就像水里晕开的一毫厘墨点，划开了让人心痒痒的涟漪。  
  
又或者——堂本刚往床上重新一趟，左手在床头柜上摸到了手机。  
  
  
片刻后客厅里茶几上的手机响了，摊在沙发上的中年死宅伸手去接，结果看到就跟自己只隔两面墙的人的名字出现在手机屏幕上，不由得疑惑这人是把自己反锁在里面打不开门了还是睡觉也能闪到腰动不了了。  
  
  
而堂本刚乐得要命躺着等人接，很快手机里就传来堂本光一不解的声音：“你还没睡？”  
  
  
“才刚躺下来呢。”  
  
“……你没闪着腰吧？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“唔…没闪着腰吗？那就好。”  
  
“……你注意你自己的腰就行了。”  
  
“……退步了？”  
  
“你怎么满脑子黄段子。”  
  
“欸不不不，很重要啊，不然得重新练练腹直肌腹斜肌还有——”  
  
“——好好好你的腰很好。”  
  
“还有腰背肌肉……”

  
“……Kochan。”  
  
这好像是个咒语，一这样叫出口，那个人就乖乖地只问：“嗯？”  
  
“Kochan。”  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
他真的很喜欢叫Kochan，带着一点撒娇的音调，叫起来顺口又甜。  
  
“……月亮超级圆。”  
  
对面沉默了两秒，噗嗤一声笑出来，换上了无奈地语气：“今天的吗？”

他知道堂本光一的潜台词是「拿你没办法」。  
  
“星星……超级亮，值得一看。”  
  
“唔…那我等会儿看。”  
  
“现在就看。”  
  
“那你现在就睡觉。”  
  
“……睡了。”  
  
“赶紧的。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
但堂本光一还是没挂，于是他也不挂，没一会儿就听到对方问：“其实你只是想给我打电话吧。”  
  
“……是，”他笑了，“所以以后你也要记得给我打电话。”  
  
  
  
  
挂断电话，像完成了一件壮举那样，堂本刚心满意足地戴上了耳机，打开了从录音棚那拷过来的电影主题曲demo文件。  
  
虽然堂本光一十万次叮咛嘱咐，明年电影上映一定不要去看，但是他觉得自己一定得偷偷去观赏一遍。  
  
堂本光一这该死的魅力。  
  
翻了个身，demo里恋人未修音的声音低缓地在耳边萦绕，于自己来说就跟躺在同一张床上的本尊一样性感。嗯…偷偷拷demo到手机这件事，还有其实悄悄去片场偷窥过的事，过阵子再在通话里全盘托出也不迟。

又发现自己还是没有关窗，于是爬了起来。最后一眼看向夜空的时候想，要是那个人说话算话，这会儿也该在窗边了。  


反正……越来越爱他这件事就先不提了吧。  
  
  
  
  
「如果需要我就对我说，打电话给我，随时都可以打电话给我。答案的数量如同世界的形状，如果你愿意就让我成为你的必须，给我打电话。无论多年都一样，我爱你的情话都化成了灰烬，像那杂草一样不经意地冲破柏油路的重围。偶尔想把星星很美这种话对你说，所以给我打电话吧。」  
  
  
END.  



End file.
